Cat's Little Spinoff of Horrors
by vampiretrees
Summary: From the creator of Naruto Idol and Survivor: Konoha comes a collection of short horror stories with the Naruto characters being the star of his or her own demise.


(In a dark room where skull candles burn shedding light no a figure with a looming presence sit idly on an Old English style throne with ravens perching upon it)

Johnny: Hello and Welcome to Cat's "Little Spin-off of Horrors." She has devised a small collection of spin-off stories for you're reading pleasure. The first of them starting in a dark rainy graveyard...

(the scene shifts away to a graveyard where a woman with shoulder length black hair running carrying a few books)

Shizune: Darn it, I can't be late again or Tsunade-sama will be furious! Why did she need these right now anyway?

Lightning flashed and Shizune started running faster as the rain poured down in sheets.

Shizune: On such a horrible night too! These books sure are old... and about vampires too. I still don't get it. And why an order of ramen? That's just so random...

Lightning flashes again and three dark figures appear in it's light then disappear in a second. Shizune looks shocked but thinks it's just her imagination getting the better of her.

In the bushes where those three dark figures lurk-

Figure 1: Do we get her now?

Figure 2: Yes.

Figure 3: Heh heh...

The first two sounded like boys and the third, a girl. As the three figures slinked out into the rain Shizune gasps. She turns around to run the other way and is surrounded by the three.

Shizune: Leave me alone! I haven't done anything! (she throws kunai and shrunken and the figure scatter into the trees and she runs toward the Hokage's house.

Shizune: Help! Help!

No one was there though. The road, silence. The figures start chase after her, flipping from building to building in a mad pursuit.

Shizune: Go away! Someone help!

She feels a faint sharp pain in her pain and turns her head around to see, while still running, the female figure swinging a scythe behind her. When she looked away the other two jumped down in front of her, silently.

As Shizune turns around and targets one of the boys with a swift punch, knocking him over, she passes him and runs to the door of the Hokage's house.

To her surprise the lights are dim and candles are littered around. She didn't pay much attention though as she run down the dark hallway.

Shizune: Tsunade! TSUNADE! Where are you? I need help!

As she barges into the office she sees the familiar blonde lady sitting calmly at her desk.

Shizune: Hurry, Tsunade, there are three strange ninjas following me!

Tsunade: I know. Heh.

Shizune: What are you saying?

Tsunade: I sent them.

Shizune: But why?! I've always listened to whatever you say and have been loyal to you for years.

Tsunade: Simple. You started to notice too much.

Shizune: What?

Tsunade: Simple as that, you've been noticing the empty ramen cups and the strange disappearances.

Shizune: Those were caused by... you?

Tsunade: Yes. Now you need to leave now.

Shizune: As in go home?

Tsunade: No. LEAVE.

The three strange figures finally made an appearances in the dim light.

Shizune: You-you were the ones after me?

She stared shocked as the three ninjas were quite familiar to her.

One, a blonde boy in a bright orange outfit with whiskers on his face.

Two, a fat boy with brown hair sticking out of his odd headband.

Three, a strange girl, dressed fully in black with short brown hair and glasses.

Shizune: Naruto, Chouji, Cat. Why? JUST ANSWER ME WHY!

As she yells at the four figures around her Tsunade snaps her fingers and the three pounce upon her.

---

Ino: Did you guys hear?

Sakura: What?

Ino: Those odd vampires struck again.

Sakura: Really?

Ino: Again, the body was found with an empty ramen container next to it.

Sakura: I always tell you Ramen Vampires exist!

Ino: It's probably just some people with sick minds trying to mess with ours.

Sakura: I guess you're right... I still don't think it's safe to hang around Ichiraku Ramen anymore... At least... not at night.

Ino: You worry too much nothing's going to-

Ino's words stuck in her throat as three shadows appear on the wall in front of them.

You hear Sakura scream as the lights around them go out. Sealing their fate.

(The screen shifts back the dreary room with Johnny in it)

Johnny: And now you know the horrible tale of the Ramen Vampires. Oh, and I wouldn't turn around if I was you. 


End file.
